I Don't Drink
by Alina Alright
Summary: AU in which Victor works as a bartender at a club. It's his night off but he's asked to come in anyways. He doesn't mind but isn't happy about it either. At least until an undeniably gorgeous dark-haired man appears at the bar. Wasn't sure about the rating, so I rated it K . It mentions alcohol.


**A/N: Hey everyone,**  
 **I really don't know what I was thinking. This is a boring story. But i** **f you do decide to read it anyway I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **There's probably a lot wrong with this story, and I'm sorry. I really am.  
I'm also sorry about the way my writing in this story is absolutely boring.  
And last but certainly not least, I'm also sorry if this has been done before. I haven't found a single fic in which Victor is a bartender yet. But, if this has already been done: I'm sorry. I'm not stealing anyone's ideas, I just genuinely didn't know.**

* * *

It's actually Victor's night off when Chris calls him and asks him to come in.

"Please, Victor! It's so busy!" Chris complains. And being the good friend that he is, Victor sighs and gets up from the couch. Here goes his lazy evening at home.

About half an hour later he is standing in front of the club, the music from inside buzzing loudly even outside.

"Victor, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't working today!" one of the bouncers exclaims. There aren't that many people coming in anymore, mostly just random groups of friends that are already half-drunk. So for the lack of anything better to do the bouncers are standing around in a small circle, smoking.

"I wasn't," Victor sighs, thinking of how he could be lying on his couch at home, cuddling with Makkachin and watching TV. "Now I am," he adds bitterly.

The bouncer raises an eyebrow at him, taking a drag at his cigarette. "Didn't know you needed the money so desperately, bro."

Victor grins at the stupid nickname and says: "I don't. Chris called me. Said it's very busy."

"It is," the bouncer agrees nodding in agreement.

"Well, then I should hurry," Victor deadpans, ending the conversation and entering the club. Immediately, he is hit by a wave of loud music and the smell of liquor. The lights are dimmed, it's almost dark and the dancing area is lit by lights that change colors every so often. Victor makes his way to the bar in the corner which is at least lit properly.

Chris is standing there, trying to serve a bunch of somewhat drunk people at the same time. When he sees his silver-haired friend he almost falls to his knees. "Thank god you're here!" he exclaims, louder than he needs to. The music isn't as loud at the bar so people can actually order drinks.

The corners of Victor's mouth lift slightly, though he tries his best to keep a straight face. "Whatever," he says nonchalantly as he takes his place behind the bar at Chris' left side. "Isn't JJ supposed to be here right now?"

Chris rolls his eyes and while both him and Victor start mixing and serving drinks, Chris explains: "He had some emergency or accident or whatever. Can you believe it, he called me fifteen minutes before we were supposed to open up. _Fifteen minutes_ , Victor."

Victor humms in agreement over his friend's annoyance. Complaining about it now wouldn't make any difference.

They slip into their usual work routine. It isn't the first job they've worked together. Actually, they both don't really need the money. Chris started working because he thought it would be fun and Victor was just dragged along.

An hour passes, and then another one, and Victor and Chris are constantly mixing drinks. At least Chris didn't call for nothing, Victor will give him that. They are chatting between serving customers too, which is why Victor agreed to do the job in the first place. He wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Chris.

But Chris is also being his usual self, chatting away with random customers at the bar. Then, Victor is his usual self too, keeping to himself. Whenever Victor gets a spare minute he looks out to the dance floor to get a glimpse of how drunk the clubbers are. At this time, everyone is pretty much wasted. The DJ plays some loud and cheery, upbeat songs, people dance clumsily, laughing, buzzing, having a good time.

Victor smiles to himself when he realizes it won't be long until he can go home, drag himself to bed and get some rest. This wasn't how he imagined this evening, but then he's okay with that. He'll just make damn sure JJ covers for him next time.

Then, suddenly, a guy sits down in a barstool, close to Victor, which at the same time is a bit farther away from everyone else. He immediately catches Victor's attention. Because, firstly, he is alone while everyone else seems to have found at least one friend or acquaintance among the people at the club by now. Secondly, the guy is breathtakingly gorgeous. He's a dark haired, brown eyed, lean Asian man, a bit shorter than Victor. And then thirdly and most importantly – he seems way too sober for this late hour at a club.

Victor looks at Chris, who is currently engaged in what seems to be a very interesting conversation with a few drunk girls that give him heart eyes. Chris knows he has the sex appeal and he likes to make it work for him. But Victor knows it's all just for show, because he also knows that Chris has a boyfriend at home that he loves dearly and would never cheat on.

He makes his way over to the handsome man – not that he has to go far, he's almost there already – and asks: "So, what can I bring you?"

The dark-haired man looks up at Victor and gives him a shy smile. "I- I don't know," he stammers and even in the dim light Victor can make out the faintest of blushes on the man's cheeks. Victor doesn't mind though, it only adds to the other man's appearance. "I don't really... drink... much."

Victor gives him a curious look. "Well, excuse me, sir, but isn't this an unusual location for a man that doesn't drink?"

"Yeah," the stranger agrees quietly, his cheeks are still tinted red slightly. "I was here with my friend," he proceeds to explain, "but he's kind of... met someone. And I guess I lost him."

Victor offers him a sympathetic smile. "I see," he concludes, "So, you came here for my company instead?"

The dark-haired man purses his lips, as if he is trying to keep a straight face but then Victor can tell that he's trying his best to hide a smile. Or a smirk at the very least. Usually he wouldn't care as much but right now he's pretty proud of himself.

"I actually did want to get a drink," the brunet admits.

"That's fantastic," Victor says, his smile growing wider. "Then what _can_ I bring you, Mr?"

The stranger grins now, too, looking down at his hands that are lying flat on top of the bar table. He starts fiddling with them. Victor can't look away.

"There's no need to call me Mr. I'm Yuri. Just Yuri. And about the drink, uh... that's where you come in. I don't... I don't know what drink I'd want? I don't have anything specific in mind. So, I was hoping you could recommend something?" The man- _Yuri_ , what a lovely name – is still blushing, definitely deeper now.

"I see," Victor repeats himself, thinking quickly. Well this whole situation is just calling for his bartender knowledge. "How abouuuut... a Blue Margarita, _just Yuri_?" Victor asked excitedly. He didn't get to mix it as often as he liked. Hardly anyone ever asked for it, probably because it's just not the go-to drink people would choose.

Yuri gives him an uncertain smile. "Sounds good, I guess?" Victor nods and begins mixing.

When he's pouring Yuri's drink he states: "I'm Victor, by the way." Just a moment later he places the fancy martini glass in front of Yuri and says: "Enjoy."

Yuri is eying him shyly as he takes the glass, brings it to his lips and takes an uncertain sip. Then another one, more confidently. The blush on his cheeks is slowly fading.

Victor watches him carefully. He tells himself that he's only watching Yuri because he wants to see if he likes the cocktail, judging by his expression. But then his gaze lingers on Yuri's lips a little longer than it probably should.

"It's good," Yuri concludes, "I like it." He doesn't seem to have noticed Victor practically staring at him. Victor feels relieved. He can't help but think that the way Yuri carefully sips his cocktail must be the cutest thing in the world. He tries to suppress his smile but sort of fails.

To distract from his way too obvious grin Victor tries to initiate a conversation. "So, you don't go out regularly?" Immediately after having said it he curses himself. Why would he ask such a tactless question? He surely could do better than that. But there's no going back anymore.

Yuri shrugs as he takes another sip and says: "I don't, I guess. I wouldn't have been here if Phichit hadn't dragged me along. And now I don't even know where he is." He's getting a little tipsy already, Victor can tell by the way Yuri's becoming more confident. Just a little bit. He decides that he might actually like it.

"It's a shame your friend got lost," Victor says in a low voice, "Now you are stuck at the bar with this handsome bartender."

There's a faint blush on the other man's face again, but he doesn't shy away from raising his eyebrow playfully and asking: "Oh, you mean the handsome blond one?"

Victor breaks into a smile but quickly conceals it with a pained look. "I actually meant the silver-haired one. But maybe I should get Chris to mix your drinks then." He points at his blond friend who's making drinks for a few other people now.

"I think he might be kind of busy," Yuri states, playing along. "Actually, maybe you should help him. You're working after all, aren't you?"

"I'm sure he doesn't mind," Victor replies. "And besides, I wasn't supposed to be working today anyways." He watches as Yuri downs the rest of his drink and licks a little drop off of his lower lip. There's no way he could possibly avert his eyes. That's when he decides that Yuri simply needs another drink.

So Victor simply starts mixing another drink. Yuri watches him with wide eyes. When Victor places a Martini in front of him he asks: "W-What's that for?"

Victor gives him a cocky grin. "A classy drink for a classy man. Vodka Martini. Shaken, not stirred." He winks at Yuri, maybe just a little bit too playful.

Yuri is still looking at him like he's crazy. He tries to push the glass pack in Victor's direction. "I don't think I can-"

"It's on the house," Victor cuts him off, his voice sweet like honey, and pushes the glass back to Yuri who now starts blushing a bit more. He looks like he's about to make up another excuse. "You don't have to," Victor says seriously, putting all jokes aside. "But I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with it."

Yuri looks at the glass and then back at Victor. A few silent seconds pass, then he finally takes the glass and starts drinking. "It almost looks like you're trying to get me drunk, you know?" he says in between two sips.

This doesn't fail to make Victor's mouth stretch into a wide grin. "I would never," he says, playful sarcasm dripping from his words.

They keep talking after that while Yuri drinks his Martini. The light, playful atmosphere doesn't go away even though Yuri makes sure to take his time. Victor's glad Yuri does though, he desperately needs the other man to stay. He's determined to do whatever it takes to not let Yuri slip away from him. Because even in the little time they've spent together Victor has grown to like Yuri much more than many people he has known for years. One shy smile from the handsome man makes Victor feel better than he has in a long while and he cherishes it. He needs it.

"I want to dance," Yuri announces when he's finished his drink. He's definitely tipsy by now. Not to a point where he can't think straight but enough to make him more confident and talkative. Victor likes this side of him too. Tipsy Yuri is a lot less like his shy sober self. But Victor likes both of his sides, he decides.

Chris is tending to the bar. There really aren't that many customers left. Actually, lots of the people have already left. And those that stayed are drunk enough. Usually that's the people that just want to stay and enjoy the last fifteen minutes of drunk dancing with their friends. By the time Chris looks up at Victor and gives him a reassuring wink Victor's already decided he will be dancing with Yuri anyways.

"Then let's go dance," he says softly.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Victor has already emerged from behind the bar and is standing beside Yuri, stretching out his hand for Yuri to take as he stands up. "I'm sure Chris will manage on his own," he says.

Yuri slips his hand into Victor's, and it's the first physical encounter they've ever had but it feels like they've been doing this for years. Like this is a well exercised practice rather than a random chain of events.

The taller man is wondering about how nicely Yuri's hand fits in his own, as if it belongs there. And the thought might be a little sappy in this very situation where he's holding the hand of a stranger he's barely met an hour ago, but Victor really doesn't care.

He leads Yuri to the dance floor and Yuri starts dancing almost immediately. He is an amazing dancer, too, which only adds to Victor's ever-growing crush.

It's a little bit awkward for Victor himself to let loose and start dancing at first, since he hasn't drunken anything that evening. But Yuri's lightheartedness and the spark of excitement in his eyes make Victor loosen up quickly.

Soon, they are moving in rhythm with each other. They're only barely touching from time to time, but Yuri is smiling widely. Every so often the light changes color and illuminates the dark haired man's face. Every time it happens Victor gets just as excited as he he was when it first happened. Yuri's eyes radiate happiness.

Victor is surely having the most fun that he's had in months. Maybe even in his whole life.

And it's not that his friends aren't fun. They are, especially Chris. And Victor has had a lot of fun with Chris. But whatever he has done with Chris doesn't even compare to dancing with Yuri.

"You're a great dancer," Victor shouts over the music when Yuri is close enough to hear.

Yuri breaks into a big smile and yells back: "I would hope so! I'm not going to college for nothing."

Victor gives him a surprised look because this... this is amazing! Yuri wants to show the world his talent – at this point Victor doesn't even doubt that it is a talent – and that makes Victor happy for some odd reason he can't put his finger on.

They keep dancing. Victor doesn't say anything anymore. He watches Yuri closely, the way the shorter man moves to the music like it's what he's meant to do. Yuri looks as if he feels the music much more intensely than Victor could ever hope to, and with his body Yuri _shows_ him what he feels. Victor can't stop watching. He's mesmerized.

Then, after a while, the DJ announces the last song of this evening. "Tonight we'll finish with a slower one. This one's for all the sweethearts!"

Victor watches as the dance floor starts to clear up, most people that were left start leaving. It was a long night, they're all wasted, some more than others. They wouldn't really care for a slow dance. When the song actually starts playing there are only a few couples left that are now dancing sloppily. They seem to barely hear the music and dance to what seems to be their own rhythm.

Victor can hear Yuri chuckling softly before he is pulled in closer by the dark haired man. His world starts spinning as they begin dancing together. Victor's hands are on Yuri's shoulders, and Yuri is holding onto Victor's hips. Yuri's leading the dance, but Victor likes it. They are in sync with the music because Yuri wouldn't have it any other way. And he shows Victor how to do it too.

Since the silver-haired man is taller, Yuri has to tilt his head upwards to look in Victor's eyes. Victor loves every single detail about the position they're in. He loves Yuri's eyes. The way they are so beautifully reflecting all of Yuri's emotions – and there are so many of them. And the color of his eyes is so deep and rich. And Victor gets lost in them. But he doesn't even care. In fact, he _wants_ to stay lost if that would mean Yuri would come looking for him sometime.

When the song ends Yuri's head is on Victor's shoulder, his hands are wrapped around Victor's neck while Victor's hands are draped around Yuri's waist lightly.

Yuri is so close to him that Victor can smell his hair, the sweet and captivating smell of his shampoo feels overpowering.

Then, suddenly, Victor is overcome with the most intense feeling he's felt in his entire life. He feels like he will simply cease to exist if he doesn't do something in the next second.

So he does.

Gently he unravels his hands from around Yuri's hips and just as gently, though he can barely wait, he tilts Yuri's head up so that they are looking into each other's eyes. And Victor isn't completely sure about what he's doing, but with his eyes he's begging for Yuri's permission to kiss him, and with the soft brown eyes of his Yuri is granting Victor's wish.

And that is all it takes for Victor to close his eyes and lean forward just enough to softly press his lips against Yuri's. Their lips brush against each other gently, even uncertainly at first. But the kiss becomes more tender with every second. Victor cups Yuri's cheek slightly to hold his head in place. Yuri buries his hand in Victor's hair.

Yuri's lips feel soft. He tastes like the cocktails Victor has been making for him. Victor feels like he might be actually getting drunk now, too, but that's a whole other way of being drunk. It has nothing to do with alcohol, and it has absolutely everything to do with Yuri.

And Victor has always been quite a romantic guy, really. Ever since he could remember he's always been imagining scenarios of perfect love stories and cheesy kisses. He's made up so many stories in his head that he couldn't even keep track of all of them anymore. Victor has kissed so many guys in his search for true love that he eventually stopped counting, and he was at the brink of stopping to believe.

But kissing Yuri is better than anything he could have ever imagined.

It might sound crazy irrational to others, and they might even say he's just being dramatic and that he's rushing it, but it's in that moment that Victor decides that Yuri is the one for him.

Victor holds onto Yuri like his life depends on it, and he really doesn't want to break the kiss, feeling like he would be totally okay with never stopping.

When they finally do break apart they are both panting. But Yuri is looking up, right at Victor's face. His eyes are dreamy, and Victor isn't sure how he is even supposed to survive this.

"Wow," is all Victor can possibly say while still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Yuri softly breaths out. His hand is still in Victor's hair and he uses it to his advantage as he pushes Victor's head down so that their foreheads are touching.

They don't say anything else for another while, at least not verbally. The looks they are giving each other, though, say everything they couldn't even try to put into words.

When the silence drags on for too long Victor finally decides to break the ice.

"Do you maybe want to stay the night at my place?" he suggests. Somehow he feels nervous, like he's a teenager asking someone out for the first time.

When Yuri starts blushing, Victor adds: "Not like that. I mean just... stay the night. We don't have to do anything. Just... don't leave." He doesn't say that he couldn't possibly let Yuri go yet, but he doesn't need to. Realization floods Yuri's eyes, and the dark-haired man starts nodding. "Yes, sure. Definitely yes," he says.

And then Yuri tilts his head just a little bit more. Before Victor can fully grasp what is happening they are kissing again.

* * *

 **A/N: So if you're reading this right now you have probably read the whole story. Thank you so much for reading!  
So, I guess there really is a lot wrong about this. Funny thing is: I really don't drink and I never party. I don't really have any idea of what I was writing about. I'm sorry.  
**

 **And just in case anyone was wondering: JJ is not a villain in this story. I wasn't trying to make him "the bad guy".  
**

 **Thank you so, so much for reading! I appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
